Cinta Matiku
by Ashley Chen16
Summary: Setelah berakhirnya Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat, Sasuke memutuskan melakukan perjalanan demi penebusan dosanya. Membuat Sakura menunggu hampir empat tahun lamanya dengan kesepian. Di saat ia bertekad melupakan dan menyerah pada segalanya, mengapa ia justru kembali hadir? /Semi-canon, DLDR/
1. 1 Prolog

"Kau yakin, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura menatap mata biru secerah langit itu dengan sendu. Ia tersenyum tipis, mengangguk pelan meyakinkan sahabat kuningnya. Emeraldnya kemudian menatap langit sore yang cerah. Menghembuskan napasnya pelan, senyumnya kini mengembang sempurna. "Tentu saja aku yakin Naruto. Aku kan ninja medis, sudah pasti aku akan menolong. Hanya satu tahun, Naruto."

"Satu tahun bukan waktu yang singkat, itu cukup lama. Aku akan kesepian sekarang jika kau pergi."

"_Baka!_" Sakura meninju pelan lengan Naruto. "Kau ini, kau kan sudah menikah. Lagi pula ada Hinata istrimu, ada Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, dan yang lainnya. Kau masih bisa bilang kesepian di saat kau masih memiliki banyak orang di sisimu?"

Naruto meringis melihat emosi Sakura sedikit meluap. "Kau adalah sahabatku, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura terpaku mendengarnya. Ia sedikit menunduk. "Aku harus pulang Naruto. Aku harus bersiap untuk besok."

Dan pergi sambil menunduk. Meninggalkan Naruto yang menatapnya sendu bersama langit di sore hari Konoha.

.

.

.

_Mata emeraldnya dengan tegas menatap lurus ke depan. Tangannya mulai berkeringat, seiring dengan degup jantungnya yang berdetak cepat. Sakura memperhatikan Sang Hokage yang menaruh beberapa lembar kertas di atas meja kerjanya. Mata itu menatap Sakura intens. _

_"Satu tahun di Desa Suna, membantu ninja medis lainnya dan membangun rumah sakit di sana. Kau yakin?" Kakashi bersandar lada kirsinya._

_Sakura mengangguk mantap_

_ "Setidaknya itu juga akan membuat hubungan antara Desa Konoha dengan Desa Suna semakin erat. Aku harap kau memberikanku izin."_

_"Bagaimana dengan dia?" Kakashi bisa melihat Sakura menegang._

_"Aku mohon, Kakashi-sensei. Aku ... aku ingin melupakannya. Aku tahu, ini memang bukan diriku yang tiba-tiba menyerah begitu saja. Tapi-"_

_"Cukup. Aku mengerti." Kakashi menempelkan stempel di atas kertas. Lalu menatap Sakura yang sedang menatap cemas. "Besok kau akan berangka ke Desa Suna pagi-pagi. Selama satu tahun kau akan di sana."_

.

.

.

Sakura merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang empuknya untuk yang terakhir kali. Setelah ini, ia tidak yakin akan dapat merasakan kembali ranjang empuknya. Mengingat besok ia sudah tidak berada di Konoha. Tangannya meraij guling dan memeluknya.

"_Saat aku kembali, ku akan menemuimu,_"

Semula Sakura yakin pria itu akan kembali untuknya. Nyatanya setelah hampir empat tahun berlalu tanpa sebuah kepastian, ia memilih menyerah dari pada bertahan dengan hal yang sia-sia.

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Setitik air lolos dari matanya.

"_Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun._"

**TBC~**


	2. 2 Penyerangan

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto

Rated : T semi M?

A story by **Ashley Chen16**

Warning : Canon, Typo, Badchara, OOC, and many more

Genre : Romance, Drama, Action?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata emeraldnya mengerjap, menatap beberapa bangunan dan jalan yang ada di hadapannya dengan sendu. Untuk terakhir kalinya ia akan melihat pemandangan Konoha yang penuh dengan pepohonan, setelahnya ia hanya akan melihat banyak pasir di Suna.

Sakura akan merindukan Desa Konoha. Akan merindukan gurunya, merindukan teman-temannya, dan juga orang tuanya. Bagaimana kedua orang tuanya hidup tanpanya? Apakah mereka akan merasa kesepian di setiap harinya setelah ia pergi.

Saat Sakura menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, udara yang ia hembuskan berubah menjadi sebuah desahan. Ia tersentak saat seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan. Tubuhnya berbalik, menatap orang-orang yang ada di depannya dengan lambat.

"Jangan lupa makan, pola makanmu harus teratur atau asam lambungku akan naik nanti. Jangan memforsir tubuhmu untuk bekerja terlalu keras, kau sudah bekerja keras. Turuti perintah Kazekage-_sama_, bersikaplah yang sopan juga padanya. Kau mengerti tidak? Kenapa kau malah menatap _Kaa-san_ seperti itu?" Kesal Mebuki karena Sakura terus menatapnya sendu. Mebuki tidak suka, karena sama saja ia melihat jika putrinya sedang terluka.

Sakura tersenyum tipis, mengangguk paham. "Aku mengerti, _Kaa-san_." Kemudian memeluknya. "Aku akan merindukan kalian, sangat. Kalian harus selalu sehat. Aku akan segera pulang."

Senyum Mebuki mengembang, begitu pula dengan Kizashi yang berada di sampingnya. "Tentu saja. Kami harus tetap sehat karena ada seseorang yang kami tunggu."

Melepaskan pelukannya, Sakura menatap Kizashi. Ayahnya tersenyum hangat. "Yang ingin kukatakan sama seperti _Kaa-san_mu. Kontrol dirimu sendiri dan kekuatanmu, jangan sembarangan memukul apa pun yang ada di sekitarmu. Kau tidak ingin mempermalukan kedua orang tuamu dan Desamu kan?"

Mendengar ucapan Kizashi membuat Sakura mendelik. "Baiklah, aku mengerti." Setelahnya Sakura melenguh mendengar tawa Kizashi yang meledak tiba-tiba, dengan Mebuki tentunya.

Kakashi mendengus geli melihat interaksi keluarga Haruno itu. Onyxnya kemudian menatap tiga orang yang ada di depannya. "Sebaiknya kalian segera berangkat agar tidak sampai di Suna malam hari."

Naruto mengangkat tangannya. "Kakashi-_sensei_, aku tahu setelah mengantar Sakura-_chan_ kita akan pergi untuk misi di Iwa. Tapi bisakah kita menginap di Suna selama beberapa hari saja?" Dengan cengiran lebarnya bertanya, membuat Ino yang berada di sampingnya menatap kesal dan Sai hanya tersenyum.

"_Baka_!" Sinis Ino kesal.

Kakashi menganguk-anggukan kepalanya. Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan berpikir. "Baiklah. Satu hari."

"Tiga hari sensei." Tawar Naruto.

Kakashi menggeleng. "Satu hari saja. Mengerti?"

"Dua hari?"

Kakashi menghela. "Baiklah, terserah kau saja Naruto. Kau memang susah di atur. Tapi jangan lupakan misimu."

"Baiklah, dua hari selama di Suna!" Naruto berkata semangat sambil meninju tangannya ke udara. "Yosh! Ayo kita segera berangkat!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perbatasan antara Konoha dan Suna sudah mereka lewati. Kini mereka berlari kencang. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada pasir yang terlihat. Naruto dan Sai berada di depan, Ino dan Sakura berlari di belakangnya.

Ino yang diam saja kini mendesah pelan dan bersuara. "Kenapa selalu pasir yang ada di sekitar kita. Ini tidak seru sekali." Ungkapnya.

Naruto melirik ke arah Ino. "Memangnya kau berharap apa? Ada orang yang menyerang kita?"

"Tentu saja. Rasanya membosankan sekali terus berlari dengan tenang seperti ini."

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu. Bagaimana jika ucapanmu menjadi kenyataan?"

"Justru itu adalah keinginanku, baka."

"Huh, kau ini. Jika ada orang yang menyerangmu aku tidak akan membantumu."

"Biar saja. Setidaknya masih ada Sai dan Sakura yang akan membantuku."

Sakura dan Sai hanya tersenyum melihat perdebatan kecil Naruto dan Ino. Perjalanan yang semula hening kini menjadi sedikit riuh karena ulah mereka yang belum berhenti berdebat. Sakura memicingkan matanya, dari jauh ia bisa melihat gerbang Desa Suna. Ia tersenyum senang. Sebentar lagi ia akan sampai di Suna, kehidupan barunya selama satu tahun ke depan.

"Teman-teman, berhentilah berdebat. Kita akan-"

**Duarrr!**

**Duarrr!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Membuka matanya perlahan, Sakura mencoba bangkit setelah ia terpental cukup jauh. Sakura mengernyit dalam, merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya akibat ledakan tersebut yang terjadi dengan skala yang cukup sedang. Kepulan asap menghalangi pandangannya setelah ledakan terjadi. Saat asap perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang, matanya menatap nanar pada teman-temannya yang tak berdaya di atas pasir. Mereka masih sadar, hanya saja sama sepertinya. Sulit untuk bangkit karena tubuh yang bagaikan di remuk karena terpental cukup jauh.

"Naruto, Sai, Ino, kalian baik-baik saja?" Sakura menghampiri Naruto yang sudah terduduk dan mengusap kepalanya yang terkena pasir. Kepala kuningnya menggeleng lemah saat Sakura berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Tidak ada yang baik-baik saja setelah terjadi ledakan. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura-_chan_." Naruto berdiri, membantu Sai dan Ino yang sedang membersihkan jubah mereka. "Huh, gara-gara ucapan Ino yang sembarangan sekarang kita benar-benar di serang. Ini semua salahmu!"

Ino meringis kesakitan dan menggerutu. "Aku mana tahu jika akan terjadi? Baiklah, aku menarik kata-kataku kembali. Aku berharap tidak akan ada orang yang menyerang kita. Astaga, tubuhku rasanya sakit sekali."

"Bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berdebat. Berhentilah kalian berdua." Ucap Sai menengahi. Lalu matanya menatap sebuah lubang yang ada di depannya, tempat bekas ledakan terjadi. Kemudian pria itu mendengus tidak suka. "Terlambat. Kita sudah mendapatkan tamu hari ini."

Sakura mengikuti arah pandangan Sai yang lurus ke depan. Matanya ikut melebar sama seperti Naruto dan Ino. Seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam, wajahnya yang di tutupi masker membuat Sakura tidak mengetahui siapa orang tersebut. Dari balik maskernya, Sakura tahu pria itu sedang tersenyum miring ke arahnya. Tawa sinisnya terdengar sampai ke telinganya.

"Hanya satu orang. Dasar pengecut." Ucap Naruto meremehkan. Dan berlari kencang setelah menciptakan sebuah rasengan di tangan kanannya. Bola biru itu siap untuk menghajar pria tersebut, jika saja tidak ada orang lain yang memukul kepalanya dari belakang dengan cukup keras. Naruto terjatuh dan tersentak saat merasakan sebuah kunai tepat di samping lehernya.

"Tahan mereka, kecuali yang berambut merah muda."

Dua orang berpakaian serba hitam muncul, masing-masing dari mereka menahan tubuh Naruto, Sai, dan Ino. Ino yang terkejut hendak melarikan diri namun gagal. Sai masih bersikap tenang, setidaknya ia harus membuat strategi agar mereka lolos. Naruto yang di bangungkan secara paksa dengan kunai yang masih berada di lehernya mendesis marah dan tak terima. Hei, ini namanya main keroyokan. Empat orang melawan delapan orang, meskipun Naruto yakin bisa melawannya tetap saja pertarungan tidak seimbang.

Sakura menatap teman-temannya bergantian. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, mendadak kepalanya pening karena memikirkannya.

"Khe, kita bertemu kembali, Sakura-_san_." Tawanya kembali meluncur bebas sambil mendekati Sakura yang perlahan-lahan ikut memundurkan tubuhnya. "Ikut denganku, maka teman-teman kesayanganmu akan kubebaskan."

"Tidak semudah itu!" Sakura menyeringai.

Sakura menarik beberapa suriken dari balik tas ninjanya, dengan gesit pria itu berhasil menghindar menggunakan sebuah kunai di tangannya. Kemudian dengan gerakan cepat Sakura melompat maju, melemparkan kunai pada pria itu dan kembali berhasil di hindari.

Tidak. Sakura tidak akan melawannya dengan tenaga monsternya. Ia belum tahu kekuatan apa yang di miliki musuhnya kali ini. Bertemu kembali? Sakura merasa mereka tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Lalu bagaimana orang itu bisa mengenalnya dan mengatakan mereka bertemu kembali?

"Menyerahlah sebelum aku membuatmu terluka, manis." Kunai mereka saling beradu, menciptakan sebuah dentingan yang cukup nyaring di padang pasir yang luas. Pria itu terus menghindar, tidak berniat melawan Sakura sedikitpun yang masih melawan sekuat tenaga.

"Dalam mimpimu!" Sakura berusaha mengumpulkan chakra di tangan kanannya. Dia berlari menuju pria itu, tangan kanannya bergerak cepat untuk memukul. "_Shanaroo_-"

**Crashh.**

**Buaghh!**

**Buaghh!**

"Sakura!" Ino memekik terkejut. Melihat Sakura yang terluka membuatnya ikut terluka. Sekuat tenaga Ino mencoba melepaskan dirinya, semuanya terasa sia-sia. Seolah ada yang menahannya dan chakranya di tekan cukup kuat.

"_Kuso_!" Maki Naruto kesal. Sai pun mulai mencemaskan Sakura. Melihat lengan kanan Sakura yang terluka lalu tubuhnya di tendang hingga terpental juga ikut membuatnya merasakan sakit yang sama. Sakura juga temannya, dan Sai peduli.

Sakura menggeram tertahan. Lengan kanannya terasa ngilu, darah pun menetes dengan deras akibat panjangnya luka yang ia terima. Sakura menyadari, ternyata kunai itu beracun. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan sakit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Sudah kubilang tangkap dia saja, jangan melukainya. Kenapa kau malah melukainya seperti ini?"

Sakura melihat seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul langsung mencekik leher pria yang tadi melukainya. Sakura bisa merasakan aura kemarahan dari pria yang baru saja muncul.

"Di-dia mencoba melawan, Tuan. Ja-jadi aku melawannya ba-balik." Ucapnya terbata-bata karena kesulitan bernapas.

"Dasar bodoh!" Umpatnya kesal.

Sakura terkesikap, setelah pria itu melepaskan cekikannya pada leher pria tadi, matanya menatap Sakura dengan rasa bersalah. Sakura bisa melihatnya, pria itu terlihat seperti ikut kesakitan karena melihatnya terluka. Mata abu-abunya menatap lengan Sakura yang masih mengeluarkan darah segar.

Sakura mendesis kesal saat pria itu berjalan mendekat. "Lepaskan teman-temanku! Menjauhlah dariku!"

Pria itu berjalan lambat. "Oh, maafkan temanku yang sudah membuatmu terluka." Ucapan lembuatnya membuat Sakura muak. Ia tidak suka dengan orang yang seperti itu.

"_Suna no Yoroi!_"

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya di tutupi oleh lapisan pasir yang dipadatkan, pertahanan terakhir yang di berikan seseorang untuknya. Sakura mematung menatap pasir yang ada di hadapannya. Saat ia menyadari sesuatu, kepala merah mudahnya menoleh ke samping. Tepat di mana sang pengguna pasir berdiri dengan tenang dan datar. "Kazekage-_sama__?"_

Gaara melirik sebentar dan kembali fokus. "Seseorang yang memasuki wilayahku tanpa izin, tidak akan kubiarkan dia lolos dengan mudah." Gaara membentuk sebuah segel tangan. "_Ryūsa Bakuryū."_

Seketika pasir Gaara yang berada di dalam gentongnya keluar dalam bentuk gelombang dan dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak. Ia menggerus dan membawa bebatuan dan mineral keluar dari bawah tanah menjadi lautan besar pasir dan memanipulasinya sehingga tampak seperti tsunami yang menelan semua yang ada di depannya.

Sakura bisa melihatnya setelah pasir yang melindunginya kini lenyap dari hadapannya, tergantikan dengan lautan pasir yang mengerikan. Bagaikan sedang terjadi tsunami. Musuh itu lenyap seketika. Naruto, Sai, dan Ino yang sudah bebas berlari menghampiri Sakura.

Sakura memberikan senyumnya bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Namun Ino yang berjongkok di sampingnya melihat senyum itu dengan mengerikan karena wajah Sakura yang mulai memucat. Lengan kanan Sakura mulai membiru.

"Ino ... kau baik-baik saja?"

Ino mengangguk. Setelahnya ia berteriak karena tubuh Sakura ambruk di pelukannya. Mata emerald itu tertutup setelah sebelumnya melihat kekhawatiran dari wajah teman-temannya dan Kazekage.

.

.

.

.

**TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Terima kasih yang sudah memberikan review terhadap cerita ini, maaf jika saya tidak bisa membalasnya satu persatu. Karena saya baru di dunia biru ini. Oke, perkenalan singkat saja._**

**_Kalian bisa memanggilku Fi, atau terserah kalian saja. Saya baru di Fanfiction. Wattpad? Saya tidak akan memberitahunya . Saya masih sekolah, dan hari senin nanti akan menjalani Ujian Akhir Semester. Saya sangat sibuk karena sebagai seorang pelajar. Itu saja dulu._**

**_Semoga kalian suka dengan cerita yang saya buat. Cerita ini saya selingin dengan action, meskipun saya tidak pandai membuatnya saya akan berusaha._**

**_Sampai jumpa nanti ._**


	3. 3 Niatan Balas Dendam

Perlahan, mata itu yang semula terpejam kini terbuka. Sakura menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pandangan bertanya. Ia bangun dari tidurnya dengan hati-hati. Tubuhnya sedikit kaku, apa lagi bagian lengannya yang sedikit ngilu. Kepalanya pun terasa berputar. Dengan pelan, ia turun dari ranjang rumah sakit. Menuju jendela besar yang menarik perhatiannya karena gorden yang tertiup angin kencang.

Pemandangan yang ia lihat membuat Sakura tertegun sejenak. Jalanan yang cukup ramai, kedai-kedai penuh pengunjung yang berada di sisi jalan, dan kantor Kazekage yang tak terlalu jauh di hadapannya. Sakura yakin, ia sudah berada di Sunagakure sekarang.

Sakura berpegangan pada tembok saat ia sedikit limbung. Napasnya sedikit memburu, Sakura meremas dadanya yang tertutupi pakaian rumah sakit dengan kuat. Bahkan kepalanya mulai terasa seperti berputar, sangat pening. Sakura memejamkan matanya, sudah siap jika tubuhnya akan membentur lantai karena ia tidak kuat untuk berdiri lagi.

Namun sebuah tangan segera menangkap tubuhnya, memeluknya erat supaya ia tidak jatuh karena rasa sakit di dadanya. Sakura bersyukur ada seseorang yang menyelamatkannya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya turun, Sakura-_san_. Kau masih lemah."

Sakura mendongak setelah orang itu membantunya kembali berbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Raut datarnya membuat Sakura sedikit tertegun. "Kazekage-_sama_?"

"Aku akan memanggil dokter."

Setelah mengatakannya, Gaara pergi tanpa menutup pintu. Tak berapa lama ia kembali dengan seorang dokter di belakangnya. Dokter itu tersenyum hangat ke arah Sakura dan berdiri di samping ranjang. Sakura balas tersenyum lemah.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Sakura-_san_." Dokter bernama Mina mulai memeriksa Sakura. "Kupikir penawar yang kuberikan tidak akan mempan karena racun itu sudah menyebar ke seluruh tubuhmu dengan cepat. Tapi ternyata dugaanku salah, penawarnya bekerja dengan baik."

Sakura diam saja, memilih mendengarkan. Lalu menatap Mina yang tersenyum senang. "Berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri?"

"Satu hari," jawab Mina. "Saat ini tubuhmu sedang dalam proses mengeluarkan sisa-sisa racun yang ada. Racun itu mematikan semua fungsi organ yang ada di dalam tubuh. Jika kau merasakan sakit di bagian tubuhmu segera katakan padaku, aku akan memeriksanya lebih lanjut."

Gaara menatap Mina dan bersuara, "Aku lihat dia merasa kesakitan di dadanya, napasnya juga tidak teratur. Bisakah kau memeriksanya?"

"Oh, benarkah itu, Sakura-_san_?"

Sakura mengangguk ragu melihat tatapan khawatir Mina. "Ya, di bagian ini," lalu menaruh tangannya di bagian kanan. "Rasanya sedikit nyeri, aku tadi juga sedikit kesulitan bernapas."

"Apa itu berbahaya?" Gaara bersedekap penuh tanya.

"Aku masih belum tahu, Kazekage-_sama._ Kalau begitu aku akan memberikan obat pada Sakura-_san_, dia harus meminumnya. Jika besok dadanya masih terasa sakit aku akan akan melakukan pemeriksaan lanjutan. Racunnya memang sudah aku keluarkan dari tubuhnya, tapi aku takut jika sisa-sisa racun itu masih tertinggal. Apa lagi di paru-parunya."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Semoga saja bukan hal yang buruk menimpanya. Sakura berharap itu hanya sisa racun dan bukan sesuatu yang berbahaya. Mendengar ucapan Mina sedikit membuat Sakura takut entah kenapa.

"Aa, aku mengerti. Lakukan saja tugasmu dengan baik dan semampumu. Aku tahu rumah sakit ini kekurangan ahli tenaga medis, itu sebabnya beberapa pekerjaan tidak bisa di kerjakan secara maksimal."

Mina mengangguk mendengar ucapan Gaara. "Baik, Kazekage-_sama_. Saya akan berusaha semampu saya untuk kesembuhan Sakura-_san_. Aku permisi untuk membuat obatnya, nanti seorang perawat yang akan mengantarkan obatmu, Sakura-_sa__n_."

Mina membungkuk hormat di hadapan Gaara dan Sakura, kemudian hilang di balik pintu setelah menutupnya kembali. Menyisakan Gaara dan Sakura yang terdiam. Sakura berdeham pelan saat ia hendak memulai pembicaraan.

"Ano, Kazekage-_sama_, terima kasih sudah mau menyelamatkanku dan-- dimana teman-temanku? Kenapa aku bisa lupa dengan mereka? Apa mereka baik-baik saja?" Ucap Sakura sedikit panik. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan Naruto, Sai, Ino?

Melihat Sakura yang masih panik membuat Gaara tersenyum tipis. Bisa-bisanya dia memikirkan teman-temannya di saat kondisinya masih seperti ini? batin Gaara. "Mereka baik-baik saja. Mungkin mereka sedang berwisata sekarang."

"Berwisata?" Sakura menatap bingung.

"Ya, berkeliling Desa Suna. Apa lagi temanmu yang berambut kuning dan pirang."

Sakura tertawa kecil. Membayangkan Naruto yang kelewat heboh mencoba ramen di Suna, dan Ino yang berbelanja untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan Sai, pria itu pasti merasa kesal karena harus menjadi budak Ino membawakan belanjaannya.

Melihat Sakura yang masih tertawa membuat Gaara mendengus geli. "Aku sudah melaporkan kejadian kemarin pada Kakashi. Kakashi berpesan menyuruhmu untuk beristirahat sampai kau benar-benar sembuh. Lalu dia menitipkanmu padaku, untuk menjagamu. Dia takut jika murid perempuan kesayangannya terluka lagi seperti kemarin."

Semula Sakura mengernyit bingung, pada akhirnya ia mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Aa, aku mengerti."

"Dan mulai minggu depan kau bisa bekerja di rumah sakit dan membantu tenaga medis yang lain." Lanjut Gaara.

"Kenapa harus minggu depan? Jika lusa aku sudah sembuh aku akan langsung memulai pekerjaanku."

"Jangan keras kepala, Sakura-_san_. Jika kau bekerja dengan keadaanmu yang belum benar-benar sembuh kau malah akan semakin merepotkanku."

Ucapan Gaara membuat Sakura memberengut. Jadi dirinya merepotkan? Entah kenapa itu membuat Sakura tertohok. "Ya, baiklah. Aku mengerti."

Sakura menoleh saat tiba-tiba pintu kamar rawatnya terbuka. Ino yang berdiri di ambang pintu sedikit terkejut. "Sakura?" Kemudian gadis pirang itu berlari dan memeluk Sakura erat.

"Ino! Lenganku!"

Jeritan Sakura membut Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan menyengir lebar. "Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku lupa dengan lenganmu yang masih terluka. Habisnya aku terlalu senang saat melihatmu sudah sadar. Sejak kemarin aku tidak berhenti khawatir dengan keadaanmu, dan dokter sialan itu semakin membuatku panik saat mengatakan jika racun itu sudah menyebar ke seluruh tubuhmu dengan cepat."

Sakura membalas pelukan Ino yang kembali memeluknya dengan hati-hati. "Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang kau lihatkan? Aku baik-baik saja, sebentar lagi akan sembuh."

Ino melepaskan pelukannya, mengusap sudut matanya yang sedikit berair dan melayangkan tatapan garang pada Sakura. "Baik-baik saja katamu? Kau hampir mati dan kau masih bisa mengatakan kau baik-baik saja? Jangan sampai aku memukulmu gara-gara ucapanmu bodohmu itu!"

Sakura tertawa. "_Gomennasai_, Ino."

Sakura yang tertawa membuat Ino tersenyum simpul. Ia yang menatap Sakura sedikit sendu menggenggam tangannya yang dingin. "Kau harus menjaga dirimu baik-baik, Sakura. Karena besok aku sudah pergi."

Sakura berhenti dan tercekat. "Secepat itu kah?"

Ino mengangguk. "Aku harus tetap menjalankan misi di Iwa, bersama Naruto dan Sai. Jagalah dirimu baik-baik. Pesanku sama seperti Mebuki _Oba-san_, kau masih mengingatnya kan? Apa aku perlu mengulangnya lagi?"

Sakura menggeleng dan tiba-tiba terisak pelan, kembali memeluk Ino erat. Sejujurnya ia paling tidak suka perpisahan seperti ini, meninggalkan keluarga beserta sahabatnya dan pergi ke negeri seberang.

"Jangan menangis," kata Ino menenangkan. "Sekali-sekali berkunjunglah ke Konoha, Mebuki _Oba-san_ dan Kizashi _Oji-san_ pasti sangat merindukan."

Sakura mengangguk kuat, mengeratkan pelukannya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di rambut pirang Ino.

Sementara Gaara yang masih berdiri di luar kamar rawat Sakura, menghela napasnya. Ia sengaja pergi ke luar untuk memberikan waktu pada dua gadis itu yang akan berpisah besok. Jadenya menatap seorang perawat wanita yang lewat di depannya. Mata perawat itu menatap ke dalam kamar rawat Sakura dengan penasaran, membuat Gaara menatapnya penuh curiga.

Rasa penasaran dan curiga Gaara membuncah, ia berjalan tenang mengikuti perawat tersebut tanpa rasa curiga. Lalu berbelok ke kanan mengikuti, seketika tubuhnya membeku hebat. Perawat tersebut lenyap dari hadapannya, tergantikan dengan gudang rumah sakit yang terkunci rapat.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini, cahaya bulan masuk melalui jendela yang tidak di tutup. Membuat kamar yang semula gelap kini tertimpa cahaya bulan. Kakinya melangkah pelan mendekati ranjang sang gadis yang tertidur lelap. Ia berdiri di samping, di elusnya pipi ranum itu lembut. Lalu turun ke rahangnya, leher, dan berakhir pada luka di lengan kanannya.

Tangannya mengusap luka yang terbalut perban itu dengan hati-hati, takut jika dengan sentuhan tangannya saja bisa membuat lengan itu kembali terluka. Matanya menelusuri wajah damai sang gadis. Ia terpesona, bahkan saat tertidurpun dia tetap cantik dan terlihat manis. Sungguh kecantikan yang luar biasa.

Di dekatkan wajahnya dengan rambut sebahu yang terurai di atas bantal, mengendus perlahan. Ah, kapan terakhir kali ia mencium harum rambut gadis ini? Ia sangat merindukannya.

"Kau tahu, aku merindukanmu," ucapnya parau. "Aku ingin kita kembali berbincang seperti dulu. Menatap sejuta ekspresimu yang terlihat manis di mataku. Kenapa, kenapa selalu Uchiha itu yang ada di dalam hatimu?"

Kepalanya menoleh, menatap gadis yang baru saja datang dan berdiri di belakangnya. Ia tersenyum miring. "Kau sudah melakukan yang aku perintahkan?"

Gadis itu mengangguk patuh dan berkata, "Aku sudah menukar obat dari dokter Mina dengan penawar racun yang asli, aku sendiri yang melihat Sakura meminumnya. Sekarang dia tertidur lelap karena efek penawar itu. Dia tidak akan mendengarkan apa yang kita bicarakan di sini."

"Bagus," di tatapnya kembali wajah Sakura. Rahangnya mengeras mengingat kejadian waktu itu. "Jika saja anak buahku tidak melukainya, pasti sekarang ia baik-baik saja. Sakura tidak akan terbaring lemah seperti ini."

"Sakura gadis yang kuat. Dia adalah murid dari legenda _sannin_, Tsunade-_sama_. Dan kesayangan Hokage, Kakashi-_sama_." Ujar gadis itu.

Orang itu menganggguk. "Sistem kekebalan tubuhnya kuat. Bahkan ia masih bisa bertahan sampai sekarang dengan penawar biasa buatan dokter Mina." Tambahnya. "Untuk saat ini biarkan Sakura, dia harus benar-benar sembuh sebelum kita kembali membawanya."

Gadis itu mengangguk patuh. Matanya menatap lekat orang itu yang mencium dahi Sakura. Dari tatapannya, gadis itu tahu jika ia sangat mencintai Sakura begitu dalam. Seketika matanya berubah sendu.

"Apakah harus dengan cara seperti ini?" Pertanyaan yang gadis itu pendam selama sebulan ini kini nenguar di udar. "Kau tahu resiko atas kejadian ini. Pasukan Hokage dan si Uchiha terakhir itu akan memenggal kepalamu jika mereka tahu kau penyebab semua ini. Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kau bukan lawan yang tangguh bagi mereka."

"Cinta," ada jeda sejenak. "Aku mencintai Sakura. Seribu cara akan aku lakukan untuk mendapatkannya."

"Hanya untuk mendapatkan Sakura kau mempertaruhkan nyawamu?" Gadis itu mendengus. "Kau gila!"

"Silahkan mengataiku sepuasmu, karena aku tidak akan berhenti hanya karena ucapanmu itu." Balasnya. "Sakura, dia sama seperti Takuma. Aku tidak bisa memiliki Takuma, Takuma tidak bisa memiliki orang yang di cintainya. Maka Sakura juga tidak akan bisa memiliki orang yang di cintainya, aku yang akan memiliki Sakura."

Gadis itu membeku sesaat. "Kau..."

"Ya, aku berniat balas dendam terhadap kematian Takuma."

.

.

.

.

.

Ada ketegangan di wajah Sakura saat Mina selesai memeriksanya. Naruto, Sai, dan Ino juga tak kalah bedanya. Berharap bahwa sahabat mereka baik-baik saja. Naruto yang menatap cemas bertanya, "Bagaimana, dokter? Sakura-_chan_ baik-baik saja kan?"

Mina yang semula khawatir menampilkan senyum bahagianya, membuat kedua matanya menyipit. "Sakura-_san_ tidak apa-apa. Aku menyatakan dia sudah bebas dari racun yang ada di tubuhnya, bahkan paru-parunya baik-baik saja sekarang. Obat yang kuberikan kemarin bekerja dengan baik."

Ino mendesah lega. Di tatapnya Sakura yang menampilkan raut bahagianya. Ino bersyukur benar-benar bersyukur sekarang. Mina pamit undur diri, menyisakan empat kepala berbeda warna itu. Tiba-tiba Naruto memeluk Sakura erat.

"Aku senang kau sudah sembuh lebih cepat Sakura-_chan_! Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa melindungimu! Aku memang payah!"

Ino yang merasa kesal dengan Naruto yang meraung tak jelas, akhirnya meninju kepala pria kuning itu dengan keras. Membuat Sai yang melihatnya ikut meringis. Naruto yang malang, pikir Sai.

"Kau itu sudah beristri, tapi kenapa tingkahmu seperti bocah! Bagaimana jika nanti kau punya anak? Anakmu bisa tertular dengan kebodohanmu nanti!" Sarkas Ino berapi-api.

Naruto yang jatuh terduduk karena ulah Ino berdiri. Menatap Ino tak suka. "Aku bisa mengurus anakku yang sedang di kandung Hinata dengan baik. Urus saja urusanmu sendiri! Apa lagi hubungan kau dengan Sai yang tak jelas akan berakhir di mana! Dasar menyebalkan!"

Alis Sai tertaut sama lain mendengar ucapan Naruto. "Tunggu, maksudmu Hinata sedang hamil?"

Sakura yang hanya menonton mengerjapkan matanya. "Benarkah itu? Kenapa aku tidak tahu? Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku!"

Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat tatapan membunuh Sakura dan Ino. "Itu ... aku belum memberitahunya karena usia kehamilan Hinata masih sangat muda, baru satu minggu. Tadinya aku berencana untuk mengumumkannya saat usianya satu bulan."

"Baka! Aku akan memiliki keponakan dan kau tidak memberitahuku? Kau memang jahat, Naruto!"

"Sakura-_chan_..." lesu Naruto melihat wajah cemberut Sakura. "Jangan marah padaku. Aku tidak suka sebelum kita berpisah kau malah marah padaku."

Sakura melirik teman-temannya, menghela napasnya saat melihat mereka sudah rapi. Lengkap dengan jubah misi dan tas mereka masing-masing. "Jadi sekarang ya?" Rasanya Sakura tak rela jika mereka akan pergi.

Sai mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. "Jangan sedih Sakura-_chan_. Kau harus mengunjungi Kohona nanti. Jangan pernah lupakan kami."

"Aku tahu itu," balas Sakura tersenyum.

"Kami harus pergi, Sakura. Perjalanan menuju Iwa membutuhkan waktu yang lama."

Ucapan Ino membuat hati Sakura berdenyut nyeri. Di peluknya satu persatu temannya itu, mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk terakhir kalinya. Dan mereka pergi, hilang di balik pintu yang tertutup rapat. Sakura turun dari ranjang rumah sakit dan berjalan ke arah jendela. Menatap kepergian teman-temannya yang menuju gerbang Desa Suna dengan pandangan kosong.

Ini pilihannya, dan inilah resikonya yang ia pilih. Jauh dari keluarga, guru, beserta semua sahabatnya yang ia sayangi. Sakura hampir saja terkena serangan jantung dadakan saat membalikkan tubuhnya. Matanya tak salah lihat kah? Atau ia hanya berhalusisani? Gaara ada di hadapannya, lalu tadi ia melihat Gaara juga ada di bawah sana. Astaga!

"Aku yang asli, yang di bawah sana adalah _bunshin_ku." Jelas Gaara melihat wajah bingung Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lalukan di sini?"

"Menjagamu," Gaara menatap ke arah lain saat mengatakannya. "Dokter Mina mengatakan kau sudah sembuh."

Sakura mengangguk senang. "Berkat obat yang dia berikan. Bisakah besok aku sudah bekerja di rumah sakit ini? Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi."

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja." Ucap Gaara akhirnya. "Bagaimana jika kita berkeliling rumah sakit hari ini? Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada kepala rumah sakit ini dan di mana ruanganmu."

Sakura mengangguk setuju dan mereka pergi ke luar. Berjalan di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit sambil Gaara memberitahu apa saja yang ada di rumah sakit ini.

"Jadi ruanganku di situ? Baiklah -eh!"

Tubuh Sakura hampir saja terjatuh ke lantai jika Gaara tidak segera menangkapnya. Sakura mengutuk dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa ia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang lewat di hadapannya? Lihatlah, sekarang orang itu jatuh terduduk di lantai beserta kertas-kertas yang jadi berserakan.

"_Sumimasen_," Sakura berjongkok, membantu mengumpulkan kertas tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja."

Sakura mendongak, ia terpaku. Mata itu, Sakura merasa tak asing. Ia pernah melihatnya, tapi di mana? Sakura tak ingat itu. Mata itu seolah menghinoptisnya.

"Nona?"

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannnya. Merasa malu saat tangannya hampir menyentuh wajah pria itu. Buru-buru tangannya ia turunkan kembali dan berdiri setelah membantunya. "A-ah, _sumimasen_, Tuan. Aku tidak sengaja."

Pria itu tersenyum menerima setengah kertas dari Sakura. "Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah membantu, aku permisi."

Sakura menatap kepergiaan pria itu setelah membungkuk dan menghilang di belokan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara Gaara menarik atensinya yang sedikit melamun. Ia tersenyum lebar. "Tentu. Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi. Sampai dimana tadi?"

Gaara tersenyum tipis. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, jadenya melirik ke tempat pria tadi berbelok. Rasa curiga kembali membuncah di dalam dadanya.

...

**_Bersambung..._**

...

**Selamat hari selasa menjelang rabu :D apakah kalian mendapatkan balasan review dari saya? :)**

**Jika banyak kesalahan kata, typo, dan sebagainya mohon di maafkan :)**


	4. 4 Pria itu

Dengan langkah tenang dan pelan, kaki jenjang itu berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang sepi. Ini masih pagi, matahari belum sepenuhnya naik. Hanya beberapa rumah saja yang menyalakan lampu karena memulai aktivitas mereka.

Melihatnya membuat Sakura tersenyum simpul, teringat Ibunya yang selalu membangunkannya pagi-pagi untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Sekarang, Sakura akan mandiri. Bangun pagi tanpa di perintah, bekerja dengan giat untuk membanggakan kedua orang tuanya, juga Desanya.

Hanya tinggal berjalan lurus dan berbelok ke kanan, maka Sakura akan sampai di rumah sakit dan bekerja. Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti, saat melihat orang itu bersandar pada pagar kayu setinggi dengan tubuhnya. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah jalanan yang sepi.

Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?

"Kazekage-_sama_!" Panggil Sakura berjalan mendekat. Di tatapnya wajah datar itu yang menatap balik. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ini masih pagi."

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini desaku, aku bebas berada di manapun yang aku mau." Jawab Gaara.

Sakura yakin ia menanyakan pertanyaan yang salah pada Gaara. Wajahnya berubah sedikit masam setelah mendengarnya. Dia kan hanya bertanya baik-baik, kenapa jawabannya seperti itu?

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini sendirian?"

Sakura tersenyum saat Gaara bertanya. "Di Konoha, aku terbiasa berangkat ke rumah sakit seperti sekarang ini. Sudah menjadi kegiatan rutinku berangkat pagi."

"Pukul enam pagi, eh?" Gaara mendengus keras. "Ini terlalu pagi, Sakura-_san_. Bahkan semua orang mungkin belum bangun."

"Aha, kau tidak tahu saja apa yang aku lakukan, Kazekage-_sama_. Jadi sebaiknya kau diam saja ya." Sakura bersedekap, mengangkat wajahnya dengan angkuh. Lalu emeraldnya melirik ke arah lain dengan gugup. "K-kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

Sakura sedikit salah tingkah. Gaara memang diam saja, tapi mata pria itu terus menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah. Membuat pipinya terasa panas karena di tatap cukup intens. Hei, bagaimanapun Sakura tetap gadis normal. Di tatap pria seperti Gaara membuatnya malu. Apa ia memakai pakaian yang salah? Atau mungkin karena rambutnya yang masih basah karena ia baru saja habis keramas? Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Gaara menghela napasnya pelan, jelas melihat wajah Sakura yang ... memerah? Entahlah, Gaara hanya menyimpulkan gadis itu sedang menahan malu. Di lepasnya jubah Kazekage yang ia pakai dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura yang menatap jubah itu bingung. "Pakailah." Perintah Gaara.

Sakura terkesikap mendengarnya. "Aku? Kenapa?"

"Kau bisa kedinginan. Udara di Suna cukup dingin di pagi hari." Ujar Gaara. Jadenya sekali lagi menatap Sakura dari atas sampai bawah. Baju lengan pendek, rok di atas lutut. Apa yang di pikirkan gadis ini? Apa ia pikir ia sedang berada di Konoha?

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu, aku sudah terbiasa. Lagi pula sebentar lagi aku sampai di rumah sakit." Tolaknya halus. Tidak mungkin kan, Sakura memakainya? Apa kata orang nanti yang melihatnya?

"Kau menolak perintah Kazekage?"

"Bukan begitu!" Balas Sakura tak terima. Ia merasa ragu, di tatapnya jubah itu dan Gaara yang masih menatapnya secara bergantian. Ia menghembuskan napasnya kasar. "Baiklah, aku akan memakainya."

Gaara tidak tahu, tapi saat Sakura menerima jubahnya dan memakainya ada rasa senang di hatinya. Rasanya dia begitu bangga karena Sakura tidak menolaknya. Tubuh mungil Sakura tenggelam dalam jubah kebesaran miliknya, membuatnya terlihat lucu di mata Gaara.

"Aku tahu kau mentertawaiku. Aku bisa melihatnya." Sahut Sakura kesal.

"Benarkah?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku melihatmu tersenyum. _Arigatou_ untuk jubahmu, walaupun kebesaran."

Gaara terdiam menatap Sakura yang sibuk sendiri, bahkan ia tidak sadar jika ia tersenyum tadi. Ada apa dengannya? "Hn. Ku antar."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya mendengar ucapan Gaara, pria itu sudah mendahuluinya berjalan ke arah rumah sakit. Apa tadi katanya? Gaara mau mengantarnya? Kenapa pria itu mau repot-repot mengantarnya?

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di sana?"

Suara tenang Gaara menyadarkan Sakura yang melamun sesaat. Dengan langkah cepat ia menyusul Gaara yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya. Mereka berjalan beriringan, saat matahari perlahan muncul membuat Sakura yang semula sedikit gelisah menjadi lebih tenang.

"Bagaimana dengan apartemennya?" Tanya Gaara penasaran.

Sakura menoleh, senyum tipis terbit di wajahnya. "Aku suka, _arigatou _sudah mencarikannya untukku kemarin."

"Hn. Kalau kau tidak suka kau bisa tinggal di rumahku. Temari-_nee _pasti suka jika ada perempuan di rumah selain dirinya."

Sakura tertawa kecil. Temari yang perempuan seorang diri pasti sulit mengurus kedua adik laki-lakinya. "Aku dengar Temari-_san _sedang merencanakan pernikahannya dengan Shikamaru."

"Aa. Katanya mungkin sekitar tiga bulan lagi mereka akan menikah."

"Aku turut senang. Mereka pasti bahagia. Meskipun Shikamaru pemalas, aku bisa melihat cinta di matanya untuk Temari-_san_." Ujar Sakura bahagia. "Oh ya, bisa kau panggilkan tukang air ke apartemenku? Aku rasa air di kamar mandiku sedikit bermasalah, airnya mengalir sangat sedikit dan kecil."

"Baiklah. Nanti sore akan kusuruh dia ke apartemenmu." Ucap Gaara.

Sakura mengangguk dan menatap lurus ke depan. Saat mereka sampai di halaman rumah sakit, Sakura menatap Gaara yang menjulang tinggi tengah menatap ke arah rumah sakit. "_Arigatou _sudah mengantarku."

"Hn, tidak masalah. Aku akan pergi."

Sakura mengangguk sebagai balasan. Sosok merah itu sudah menghilang dari pandangan matanya. Saat Sakura hendak berjalan masuk ke dalam, ia baru teringat sesuatu. Matanya menatap tubuhnya sendiri. "Astaga! Jubahnya!"

Bagaimana bisa ia lupa mengembalikannya pada Gaara?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa perawat wanita yang lewat menyapa Sakura dengan ramah. Gadis itu hanya balas tersenyum sambil meneruskan langkahnya menuju ruangannya. Ia hendak membuka pintu, namun tangannya terhenti karena seseorang meneriaki namanya. Sakura tersenyum saat kepala rumah sakit menghampirinya.

"Tsubaki-_san_, senang bertemu denganmu kembali." Sapa Sakura ramah.

"Senang juga bertemu denganmu kembali, Sakura-_san_. Pas sekali kita bertemu di sini," Tsubaki tersenyum penuh arti. Saat ia menggeser tubuhnya ke samping, Sakura terpaku. "Apa kau membutuhkan seorang asisten? Jika kau mau aku bisa menyuruhnya untuk menjadi asisten pribadimu di rumah sakit ini. Dia adalah Hito."

Sakura cukup terkejut saat pria berambut hitam itu membungkuk di depannya. Sakura balas menunduk dengan sopan sesudah pria itu kembali berdiri tegak dan tersenyum.

"Sepertinya aku membutuhkan seorang asisten pribadi." Ujar Sakura. "Baiklah, Tsubaki-_san_. Aku akan menerima Hito sebagai asisten pribadiku."

Tsubaki tersenyum sumringah. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu bagus sekali, Hito bilang dia sangat ingin bekerja denganmu. Kalau begitu aku permisi, Sakura-_san_. Sampai jumpa."

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum saat Tsubaki sudah pergi dari pandangannya. Kini ia beralih menatap pria yang ada di depannya. Jika Sakura menebaknya, Hito seumuran dengannya. Terlihat dari perawakannya. Sakura berdeham pelan. "Baiklah Hito, kau bisa menjadi asisten pribadiku mulai sekarang selama di rumah sakit."

"Suatu kerhormatan bagiku bisa bekerja denganmu, Sakura-_sama_." Hito kembali membungkuk, membuat Sakura terkesikap dengan tingkahnya. Kemudian pria itu berdiri. "Aku senang sekali. Selain bekerja denganmu adalah impianku, aku juga sangat mengidolakanmu. Kau ninja medis yang hebat!"

"Ah, biasa saja." Sakura tersenyum malu.

Hito menggeleng. "Tidak Sakura-_sa__ma_. Kau benar-benar hebat. Aku bercita-cita ingin sepertimu, menjadi ninja medis yang kuat."

"Kau bisa sepertiku jika kau giat belajar dan terus berlatih," Sakura tersemyum manis. Membuat Hito yang memandangnya terpaku sejenak. "Oh ya, maaf jika kemarin aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu."

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura_-sa__ma_, salahku juga karena kemarin tidak melihatmu. Aku hanya fokus pada kertas yang aku bawa." Ujarnya. "Ngomong-ngomong apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?"

Sakura berpikir sejenak. "Hari ini aku ada pertemuan dengan beberapa ninja medis junior, untuk mengajarkan mereka."

"Boleh aku ikut?"

"Tentu saja, karena kau adalah asistenku. Kau harus membantuku menyiapkan apa saja yang aku butuhkan untuk nanti."

"Baiklah." Ucap Hito semangat.

Sakura membuka pintu ruangannya, menyuruh Hito masuk dan membantunya mengambil beberapa berkas yang ia butuhkan. Saat Sakura berjinjit, mencoba mengambil sesuatu yang berada di dalam lemari paling atas. Sebuah napas hangat mengenai tengkuknya membuat ia meremang dan terkejut. Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan terpaku. Mata Hito yang setajam elang tengah menatapnya. Seolah menusuk ke dalam tubuhnya, seolah menginginkan sesuatu yang lain darinya.

Hito menundukkan kepalanya, sedikit memajukan kepalanya dan berbisik di telinga Sakura. "Jika kau butuh sesuatu, mintalah bantuanku, Sakura-_sama_. Jangan sungkan."

Sakura bernapas lega setelah Hito sedikit menjauh, menyerahkan satu buah kotak berisi peralatan medis pada Sakura. "I-iya, terima kasih." Ucap Sakura tergagap. "Warna matamu, aku seperti pernah melihatnya."

Ucapan Sakura membuat Hito terdiam, lalu tangannya menyentuh matanya sebelah kiri. Hito tersenyum tipis. "Tidak hanya aku yang memiliki warna mata abu-abu ini, Sakura-_sama_. Mungkin kau pernah melihat orang lain sebelumnya dengan warna mata yang sama. Warna mataku ini aku dapat dari mendiang Ibuku." Ucapnya tenang.

"Begitu ya," pelan Sakura. "Maaf, aku bukan bermaksud-"

"Bukan masalah, Sakura-_sama_. Aku tidak apa-apa." Hito tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau kita bergegas, mungkin mereka sudah menunggu."

"Ah, kau benar. Ayo."

.

.

.

.

Dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, Sakura keluar dari rumah sakit dengan perasaan senang. Hari ini hari pertamanya di rumah sakit, dan Sakura di perbolehkan pulang cepat karena sudah tidak ada pekerjaan lagi. Kaki jenjangnya berjalan menyusuri jalanan Suna yang ramai. Banyak kedai-kedai yang ramai pengunjung hingga membludak.

Salah satu kedai menarik perhatian Sakura. Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju kedai tersebut, menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Kakinya berhenti di depan sebuah kedai yang tidak terlalu ramai antriannya namun penuh di dalamnya.

Entah mengapa Sakura sangat menginginkan makan ramen saat ini. Rasanya Sakura merindukan sahabat kuningnya yang selalu mengajaknya makan di kedai favoritnya. Apakah ini salah satu efek dari ia meninggalkan Konoha?

"Jangan berdiri di tengah jalan!"

Sakura tersentak saat tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya di dorong dengan kuat dari arah belakang. Seorang pria bertubuh tambun dengan kotak kayu besar di tangannya melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa, meninggalkan Sakura yang menggerutu karena ia jatuh tersungkur. Sial! Tidak bisakah pria itu berhati-hati sedikit? Bahkan dia tidak membantunya sama sekali.

"Menyebalkan!" Sakura mendengus keras.

"Perlu bantuan?"

Sakura mendongak, sedikit terkejut. Lalu menerima uluran tangannya. "Terima kasih Kazekage-_sama_. Kau selalu berada di mana-mana ya." Sakura menepuk-nepuk roknya yang sedikit kotor.

"Ini-"

"Desamu, dan kau bebas berada di manapun yang kau mau. Ya, aku tahu." Sakura menatap sebal saat tahu apa yang hendak Gaara ucapkan. "Astaga, antriannya sudah berkurang!"

Sakura berseru senang. Segera ia mencari salah satu tempat duduk yang kosong dan duduk di atas kursi. Ia mengangkat tangannya memanggil pelayan, dan seorang pelayan wanita segera menghampiri meja Sakura.

"Ramen ukuran jumbo satu porsi, sangat pedas!" Kata Sakura.

Wanita itu mengangguk, mencatat pesanan Sakura. "Baiklah Nona. Lalu anda, Kazekage-_sama_?"

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Apa?" Kepalanya merah mudanya menoleh dan ia terkejut. Gaara duduk di sebelahnya dengan tenang sambil menopang dagunya.

"Samakan saja."

Wanita itu mengangguk, menyuruh Gaara dan Sakura menunggu beberapa menit. Sakura menatap Gaara yang duduk dengan tenang. Pria itu mengedikkan bahunya.

"Aku hanya ingin makan. Tidak masalahkan, aku di sini?"

Sakura mendengus. "Sangat tidak masalah, Kazekage-_sama_."

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, memilih menatap sekitar yang masih ramai. Pengunjung di dalam kedai mulai kembali ramai saat matahari hampir tenggelam. Pelayan datang dengan dua mangkuk ramen ukuran jumbo. Uap panas menguar dari mangkuk ramen yang terlihat berwarna merah.

"Kau yakin mau memakannya?"

Pertanyaan Gaara menghentikan Sakura yang hendak menyumpit makanannnya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ini terlihat pedas. Kau bisa saja sakit perut setelah memakannya."

"Aku sudah biasa," ucap Sakura. "Aku sedang ingin saat ini. _Itadakimasu_."

Gaara menatap Sakura yang mulai melahap ramennya. Ia pun akhirnya melakukan hal yang sama. Saat kuah ramen menyentuh lidahnya, rasa pedas menjalar dengan cepat. Gaara beringsut, melirik Sakura yang masih makan dengan lahap meskipun peluh mulai membajiri wajahnya.

"Wajahmu memerah," ujar Gaara. Melihat Sakura yang tak menggubris membuat Gaara mendengus. Ia akan memakan mienya saja kalau begitu, kuahnya bisa membuatnya gila karena kepedasan.

Tak berapa lama Sakura sudah menyelesaikan makannya, gadis itu dengan cepat meminum air hingga tandas. Membuat Gaara yang melihat tingkahnya tersenyum kecil. Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali melanjutkan makannya. Hingga Kankouro dan seorang Anbu bertopeng anjing datang menghampirinya.

"Pasukan Anbu menemukan Uchiha Sasuke di tengah padang pasir dalam keadaan sekarat."

Dan ucapan Kankouro sukses membuat Sakura membeku.

.

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Gadis itu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah melihat tatapan tajam pria itu. Mata rubynya mengerjap. Tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya dan berkata, "Sakura tidak mengingatnya, mungkin efek dari penawar itu."

Ruangan itu kembali sunyi. Mata abu-abunya melirik si gadis yang terlihat gugup. Lalu ia duduk di kursi, tangannya menyatu di depan mulutnya. Rahangnya mengeras, tapi kemudian kembali melunak. "Setidaknya bagus, rencana kita tidak akan di ketahui. Aku berharap bisa secepatnya membawa Sakura." Kemudian tersenyum miring. "Ah, dia tadi tersenyum. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat senyumnya yang manis itu."

Rasa sesak menghampiri dadanya saat nada pria itu terdengar memuja dan penuh damba. Ya, ia cemburu. Tapi tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan. Gadis itu menunduk. "Naomi baru saja melapor," jedanya sejanak. "Anbu menemukan Uchiha Sasuke dalam keadaan sekarat."

Pria itu menoleh cepat. "Benarkah?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Saat ini Sasuke sedang di bawa menuju Rumah Sakit Suna, dia kehabisan chakra."

"Dan Sakura akan mengobatinya, merawatnya sampai benar-benar pulih." Pria itu berdiri, melirik gadis itu yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Biarkan Sasuke bertemu dengan Sakura sebelum aku menjadikannya milikku. Rasanya aku sudah tidak sabar untuk membawa Sakura."

Dan tawa licik itu menggema di seluruh ruangan.

**.**

.

.

.

**_Bersambung..._**

.

.

.

.

**Maaf untuk keterlambatan upnya. Setelah ujian banyak yang terjadi, seperti penyakit malas yang menyerang. Untuk kedepannya akan saya usahakan lagi untuk up secepatnya.**

**Dan untuk pair Sasusaku dalam cerita ini, saya akan mempertimbangkan ulang. Dan mungkin alur akan sedikit di percepat. Yahhhh kita lihat saja nanti.**

**See you!**


	5. 5 Dango Dan Cinta

Untuk kesekian kalinya, helaan napas Sakura terdengar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan serba putih. Tangannya tak pernah berhenti mengalirkan chakra pada tubuh kaku pria itu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Bagaimana bisa di dalam tubuh Sasuke terdapat racun yang hampir merengut nyawanya jika Sakura tidak segera memberikan pertolongan pertama?

Sakura berpikir keras. Masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke. Wajah pria itu lebih baik, tidak pucat pasi seperti sebelumnya. Diam-diam Sakura bersyukur atas keselamatan Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat dulu, Sakura-_sama_." Suara Hito menyadarkan Sakura yang tengah fokus. "Hampir dua belas jam kau tidak hentinya mengalirkan chakra pada tubuhnya. Kau juga perlu istirahat."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hito. Ini sudah biasa." Hatinya menghangat saat Hito terlihat mengkhawatirkannya. Sungguh, Hito adalah pria yang baik. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja. Kau selalu saja bolak-balik kemari. Apa kau tidak lelah?"

Senyum Hito mengembang lebar. "Tidak, aku terbiasa untuk bekerja cepat. Aku juga sudah istirahat tadi. Apa Sakura-_sama_ ingin sesuatu?"

Sakura tampak berpikir. "Bisakah belikan aku makanan dan minuman?"

"Tentu, Sakura-_sama_. Kau ingin apa?"

"Apa saja, yang penting aku bisa memakan dan meminumnya."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi."

Sakura membalas ucapan Hito dengan anggukan. Kembali, ia fokus mengalirkan chakranya pada tubuh Sasuke. Emeraldnya berubah sendu saat mengingat kejadian semalam yang membuatnya tak berhenti gelisah.

Setelah Kankouro mengatakannya, Sakura mengikuti Gaara yang pergi ke rumah sakit dengan cepat. Matanya melebar kala menemukan tubuh Sasuke yang terlihat kaku. Ia sekarat karena kehabisan chakra. Sakura juga menemukan bekas tusukan jarum beracun yang terdapat di leher, dan itu cukup dalam. Untungnya Sakura berhasil mengeluarkan racun tersebut dengan cepat.

_Kupikir dengan pergi jauh darimu rasa sakit ini akan lenyap. Nyatanya, aku malah bertambah sakit setelah melihatmu._

Kata-kata Sasuke merasuk ke dalam otaknya. Membuat kenangan lama terbuka lebar.

"_Saat aku kembali, aku akan menemuimu,_"

Apa seperti ini pertemuan pertama mereka setelah beberapa tahun lamanya? Setitik air lolos dari mata Sakura. Apa yang membuatnya menangis? Keberadaan Sasukelah yang membuat Sakura lemah tak berdaya seperti ini. Sakura harap rasa cintanya untuk Sasuke akan menipis. Berharap waktu dapat menyembuhkan lukanya.

Suara derit pintu yang terbuka membuatnya terburu-buru mengusap pipinya yang terasa basah. Di tatapnya wajah datar tanpa ekspresi itu dengan lembut setelah berdiri di sebelah Sakura.

"Ada kabar terbaru?"

"Belum."

Sampai saat ini Gaara belum bisa menemukan orang yang membuat Sasuke seperti ini. Sakura memakluminya, karena mereka menghilangkan tanpa jejak. Bak hilang di telan bumi, tidak ada petunjuk apapun. Keadaan hening karena baik Gaara maupun Sakura tak ada yang berbicara. Sampai akhirnya suara dehaman Gaara membuat Sakura menoleh.

"Jangan terlalu memforsir tubuhmu, kau baru saja sembuh. Kau bisa menyuruh dokter lainnya untuk menggantikanmu."

Gaara ikut mengkhawatirkannya? "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tahukan, aku ini ninja medis yang hebat. Murid dari Legenda _S__annin, _Tsunade-_shishou _dan kesayangan Hokage, Kakashi-_sensei_." Sakura berujar bangga di hadapan Gaara yang masih tak berekspresi.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Sakura menjawab, "Sasuke-_kun _sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Dia baik-baik saja, hanya saja chakranya belum benar-bemar pulih. Sepertinya chakranya diambil secara paksa."

"Begitu ya," Gaara bergumam pelan. "Kau habis menangis?"

Pertanyaan Gaara membuat Sakura tersentak. Cahaya pendar hijau itu berhenti mengalir dari tangannya. Memangnya terlihat ya ia baru saja habis menangis? Astaga, Gaara pasti menganggapnya gadis cengeng dan lemah. Tunggu, sejak kapan seorang Sakura memikirkan tanggapan orang lain terhadap dirinya?

"Aku tidak menganggapmu gadis cengeng, menangis adalah hal yang wajar." Gaara bisa membaca pikirannya? Sakura sedikit malu sekarang. "Tapi jangan menangis hanya karena satu orang tidak mencintaimu, kau tidak akan mati hanya karena satu orang itu. Masih banyak orang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus di luar sana."

Sakura sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Gaara. Pada akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk saja, mengiyakan ucapan Gaara. Diliriknya Gaara yang masih diam saja, ia tersadar sesuatu. "Oh ya, jubahmu ada di ruanganku. Kau bisa mengambilnya, Kazekage-_sama_. Kau pasti membutuhkannya."

Gaara mengerjap, ikut tersadar juga. "Oh, baiklah. Bisa kau mengantarku?"

Dahi Sakura berkerut dalam. Kepala merah mudanya menoleh. "Untuk apa? Kau kan sudah tau ruanganku."

"Tetap saja aku tak enak, bagaimanapun itu tidak sopan."

Seorang Kazekage merasa tidak enak? Ini langka sekali. Sakura memutar tubuhnya berjalan ke arah pintu. Melihat Gaara yang diam saja, ia menatapnya heran. "Kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Memangnya kita mau kemana?" Tanya Gaara balik.

"Tentu saja mengambil jubahmu di ruanganku."

Dan berjalan duluan meninggalkan Gaara yang masih terdiam di temp**at.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf aku tidak sempat membawa pulang dan mencucinya," kata Sakura sambil menyerahkan jubah tersebut. Senyum terbit di wajahnya, menatap Gaara yang sulit ditebak dari wajahnya yang tak berekspresi.

"Tidak perlu. Ini masih terlihat bersih juga."

Rasa senang timbul saat Gaara membalas ucapannya. Entahlah, Sakura merasa bahagia saja.

"Kau di sini, Sakura-_sama_."

Kepala Sakura menengok ke arah pintu ruangannya yang tak tertutup. Benar saja, Hito berdiri di sana. Dengan sebuah kantung plastik dan air mineral kemasan botol di tangannya.

"Aku tadi mencarimu di kamar rawat Sasuke-_san_ tapi tidak ada." Hito berjalan masuk, menyerahkannya pada Sakura. "Aku hanya bisa membeli tiga tusuk dango dan sebotol air ini."

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah mau membelikannya untukku. Aku jadi tidak enak." Dengan malu Sakura menerimanya. Menatap senang kantung plastik di tangannya. "Berapa yang harus-"

Hito menggeleng dengan tegas. "Tidak usah. Aku senang bisa membelikannya untukmu."

"Eh?" Ia tersentak. "Tapi aku merasa tidak enak."

"Tidak apa, yang penting Sakura-_sama_ bisa makan siang hari ini. Aku pergi dulu. Dokter Yui tadi memanggilku meminta bantuan."

Sakura tertegun, Hito memang baik. "Baiklah," sahut Sakura kemudian Hito pergi dari hadapannya.

"Kau belum makan siang?"

Tersentak dengan suara itu, Sakura lupa jika Gaara masih berada di ruangannya. Kembali, ia menatap Gaara yang memberikan pandangan bertanya. Kepala merah mudanya mengangguk. "I-iya." Tangannya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantung plastik. "Ini."

"Untuk apa?" Satu tusuk dango? Sakura menawarkannya? Gaara mendengus. "Aku sudah**_\--_**"

Sakura menahan tawanya saat mendengar suara perut Gaara yang berbunyi. "Kau lapar 'kan? Ini untukmu."

"Aku tidak memakan makanan yang manis." Gaara menolak. "Aku tidak terlalu suka."

"Tapi ini enak loh."

Menelan ludahnya kasar, Gaara berpikir dan sedikit bimbang. Melihat Sakura yang mulai memakan dango tersebut membuatnya membayangkan bagaimana rasa dango tersebut. Sepertinya enak. Apalagi warnanya terlihat menarik, sudah pasti rasanya manis. Tapi Gaara tidak terlalu suka manis.

"Kau benar tidak mau?" Sambil mengunyah Sakura bertanya. Gadis itu duduk di kursi yang di sediakan untuk pasien yang datang. "Ini benar-benar enak. Astaga, aku mulai terasa lapar."

"Kau menggodaku?"

Kunyahan mulut Sakura terhenti. Ucapan Gaara sontak membuatnya terkejut. "Ha?" Menggoda? Memangnya ia terlihat seperti itu? Sakura menggeleng keras. "Aku hanya menawarkannya padamu. Kalau tidak**_\--_**"

"Aku mau!"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Gaara duduk di hadapannya, tangannya menengadah meminta. Pria itu menginginkan dango juga. Lihatlah, apa boleh Sakura katakan jika Gaara terlihat seperti kucing yang kelaparan?

Sakura memberikan satu tusuk dango yang lain. "Kau tidak akan menyesal setelah memakannya." Dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Terima kasih," ujarnya.

Dengan tenang, Gaara memakannya perlahan. Lidahnya merasakan rasa manis. Giginya sedikit ngilu untuk beberapa saat, mungkin karena sudah lama tak makan manis. Tapi setelah menelannya mata Gaara sedikit melebar.

"Enak juga," kemudian melanjutkan makannya. Gaara akan membeli dango setelah ini, atau mungkin menyuruh Temari untuk membuatnya? Kakaknya pintar memasak, pasti ia bisa membuatkan dango untuknya.

"Aku senang jika kau menyukainya." Matanya menyipit senang karena tersenyum. Membuat Gaara tertegun.

Dango dan senyum Sakura, adalah hal terbaik yang pernah Gaara tahu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matanya terbuka secara perlahan, lalu melebar kala menyadari ia berada di mana. Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk. Matanya terpejam dan meringis pelan, merasakan sakit di bagian leher dan punggungnya. Sasuke pikir tulang punggungnya patah akibat kemarin terbentur dinding reruntuhan gua cukup kuat. Sementara di bagian leher, mungkin efek jarum tersebut yang sudah di lumuri racun.

Sasuke bersyukur ia masih bisa melarikan diri. Setidaknya ia tidak akan mati konyol. Salahkan dirinya yang tidak mengaktifkan _Sharinggan_, alhasil serangan tak terduga ia dapat di sebuah reruntuhan gua yang tidak sengaja ia temukan.

"Sakura-kah?"

Sasuke tidak salah dengar. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara Sakura yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di balik pintu. Ia berada di Konoha? Tapi terakhir kali yang ia ingat ia berada di Suna.

Dengan hati-hati Sasuke turun dari ranjang rumah sakit. Kakinya melangkah ke arah pintu dengan perlahan dan membuka pintu dengan cepat. Lalu tiba-tiba tubuhnya ambruk karena kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Itu benar suara Sakura, Sasuke tidak berhalusinasi. Kepalanya mendongak, ia jatuh dan ternyata Sakura yang menangkapnya. Mata mereka bertemu. Tatapan khawatir jelas terpancar pada mata Sakura.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah, aku senang." Sakura bernapas lega.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya."

Suara lain menarik atensinya. Tatapan datar Gaara membuat Sasuke terdiam. Tadi Sakura berbicara dengan Gaara? Ia berada di Suna rupanya. Dibantu Gaara, Sakura memapah Sasuke kembali masuk ke dalam kamar rawatnya. Ia mendudukkan Sasuke di atas ranjang.

"Anbu menemukanmu di tengah padang pasir kemarin. Kau diserang?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Bukan masalah serius. Aku bisa mengatasinya."

"Sasuke-_kun _berbaringlah, biar aku periksa."

"Tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi kau belum sembuh total," sahut Sakura.

"Kau tidak dengar? Perlu kulangi?" Tajam Sasuke.

Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk membalas. Ia tersenyum getir. "Ya, mungkin kau sudah lebih baik karena semalam aku sudah menyalurkan chakraku untukmu. Aku ada urusan lain. Permisi."

Dan Sasuke tahu, untuk kesekian kalinya ia sudah menyakiti hati gadis itu.

* * *

**_Bersambung..._**


	6. 6 Purnama Perpisahan

Kakinya melangkah menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang sepi. Matanya menatap sekeliling mencari-cari. Di mana gadis itu? Perawat yang tidak sengaja ia temui bilang bahwa Sakura masih berada di rumah sakit. Tapi kenapa Sasuke tak bisa menemukannya?

Setelah Sakura pergi disusul dengan Gaara, seorang dokter datang ke kamar rawatnya. Dokter itu mengatakan jika ia ditugaskan Sakura untuk memeriksa keadaannya, Sasuke tak menolak dan menurut saja. Lalu Sasuke bertanya di mana Sakura, dan dokter menjawab tidak tahu.

Malam harinya, Sasuke keluar dari kamar rawatnya dan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang perawat yang memberitahu jika Sakura masih berada di rumah sakit.

Sasuke tertunduk. Merasa bersalah pada Sakura karena sudah berkata tajam siang tadi. Apa Sakura sakit hati? Apa Sakura jadi membencinya? Kenapa saat pertemuan pertama mereka Sasuke malah berbicara seperti itu? Seharusnya ia berterima kasih, karena jika bukan Sakura yang menyelamatkannya, mungkin Sasuke sudah mati.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti tiba-tiba. Matanya mengerjap saat ia merasa tak salah lihat. Itu Sakura, sedang berada di taman rumah sakit dan sendirian. Masih dengan jas dokter yang melekat pada tubuhnya, gadis itu terlihat tengah melamun. Apa Sakura sedang melamunkannya?

Percaya diri sekali kau, Sasuke.

"Saku-" ucapannya terhenti selaras dengan kakinya yang hendak melangkah mendekati. Bagai ditusuk dengan ribuan pedang tak kasat mata, Sasuke merasa sakit pada hatinya.

Tangannya terkepal kuat di sisi tubuhnya, masih dengan menatap ke arah Sakura yang tengah tersenyum hangat pada Gaara yang baru saja datang. Dan tatapan Gaara yang sulit diartikan menatap Sakura.

Di matanya, Gaara dan Sakura terlihat serasi sekali. Seolah mereka memang memiliki sebuah hubungan khusus meskipun Sasuke sendiri tak yakin.

Apa ini karma untuknya karena sudah menyakiti perasaan Sakura berkali-kali? Seharusnya Sasuke sadar sejak dulu, jika Sakura memang tak pernah pantas untuknya.

Dengan perasaan campur aduk, Sasuke memutar tubuhnya kembali ke kamar rawatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lebih baik?"

Sakura mengangguk semangat. "Ini enak sekali. Terakhir kali aku memakan ramen instan tiga minggu yang lalu. Aku jadi merindukan Naruto, padahal baru beberapa hari saja aku di sini," katanya senang.

Kembali ia memasukkan mie ke dalam mulutnya. Lalu meneguk kuahnya hingga tersisa setengah. Sakura menoleh. "Kenapa kau masih berada di rumah sakit? Ini sudah malam. Seharusnya kau pulang."

"Kau mengusirku?"

Ucapan Gaara membuat Sakura mengerutkan dahinya dalam. Ia salah bicara lagi, ya? "Tidak-tidak. Maksudku, kenapa kau tidak pulang dan beristirahat saja? Ini hampir tengah malam."

"Aku sudah terbiasa," ucap Gaara. "Kau sendiri kenapa tidak pulang? Aku yakin tukang air yang aku suruh ke apartemenmu sudah kembali pulang."

Sakura terperangah, kemudian matanya melebar. "Astaga! Aku lupa." Ia jadi tidak enak sekarang. Rasanya ia seperti merepotkan.

Gaara mendengus melihat ekspresi Sakura. "Besok akan aku suruh dia kembali ke apartemenmu."

"Aa, terima kasih." Sakura mengangguk. Saat ramennya sudah habis, kembali ia menoleh. "Apa kau sering bergadang?"

Gaara sedikit ragu untuk menjawab. "Ya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tahu, bergadang itu tidak baik untuk tubuhmu," kata Sakura lalu menaruh ramen instannya di bawah bangku. "Sini, taruh kepalamu di pahaku. Aku akan mengalirkan chakra pada kepalamu. Aku tidak sedang menggodamu, aku hanya ingin mengobatimu!"

Perintah Sakura penuh penekanan. Gaara menatap Sakura sejenak, kemudian menurut saja. Ditaruhnya kepalanya di atas paha Sakura.

Ketika tangan Sakura mulai mengeluarkan cahaya pendar hijau, sensasi dingin menjalari kepala Gaara. Seiring dengan debaran jantungnya yang menggila. Perasaan apa ini? Ia tidak terkena serangan jantung, 'kan?

"Kau tegang sekali, Kazekage-_sama_," ujar Sakura di tengah keheningan. "Lemaskan saja tubuhmu. Santai."

Gaara mengangguk dan terpejam. Teringat di pertemuan tadi pagi dengan para _Daimyou_ yang sedikit bersitegang saat membahas pernikahan untuknya.

Jika Gaara tidak segera menikah, maka para tetua akan menjodohkannya dengan ninja medis manapun agar Suna tidak terus berada di bawah kekuasaan Konoha. Pun karena ninja medis merupakan aset berharga mengingat Suna kekurangan ahli tenaga medis.

Dan jika Gaara tidak memiliki keturunan, maka secara tidak langsung anak dari Temari yang akan menjadi Kazekage. Gaara tidak masalah jika anak dari Temari nanti menjadi Kazekage, tapi kenapa rasanya para tetua menolak? Dimana ia harus mencari seorang ninja medis yang mau menikah dengannya?

"Anda tertidur?"

Gaara tersentak dan membuka matanya cepat. Saat tidak ada cahaya pendar hijau lagi yang mengalir, pandangannya terarah pada wajah heran Sakura. Sejenak Gaara terpaku menatapnya. Lalu buru-buru iya tersadar dan kembali duduk.

"Tidak."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya penuh tanya pada Gaara, tapi ia memilih tidak terlalu peduli. Sinar bulan purnama yang menyinari taman menarik perhatian. Ia menengadah ke langit dan tersenyum tipis.

"Bulan yang indah," gumam Sakura senang. Semilir angin menerbangkan rambutnya. "Ternyata Suna seindah ini. Banyak sekali bintang, juga bulan purnama itu. Kurasa aku akan betah di sini."

"Bagaimana kabar Konoha?" Gaara bertanya tanpa menoleh. Ikut menengadah.

"Konoha sangat damai sekarang. Kakashi-_sensei _memerintah dengan sangat baik."

Gaara mengangguk. "Kudengar kau juga membangun Klinik Kesehatan Mental Anak, ya?"

"Ya, aku membangunnya dua tahun yang lalu," ujar Sakura. "Klinik itu untuk membantu anak-anak sepeninggal perang, mereka akan mendapatkan pengobatan khusus psikosomatik. Seiring berjalannya waktu gangguan yang mereka alami akan memudar."

Gaara terkagum dengan penjelasan Sakura. Ia pikir, gadis ini cukup hebat. Tidak heran jika dia menjadi kebanggaan Nona Tsunade. "Bisa kau juga membantu mengobati anak-anak yang ada di sini? Masih ada anak-anak yang sedikit trauma setelah perang berakhir. Aku khawatir akan mengganggu masa depan mereka nanti."

"Tentu saja aku akan membantu. Itu sudah menjadi tugasku seorang dokter!" Sakura berseru semangat dan tersenyum lebar. Sekali lagi, Sakura membuatnya terpukau.

"Sakura?" Kepala gadis itu menoleh. Gaara balas menatapnya. "Bisa kau tidak memanggil dengan formal? Panggil saja aku Gaara."

Mata Sakura melebar. "Tapi aku merasa tidak sopan. Kau adalah pemimpin desa ini, sudah seharusnya aku memanggilmu dengan hormat."

"Tidak masalah. Kau adalah temanku, sama seperti Naruto."

Sakura tersenyum canggung. "Baiklah ... Gaara-_sama_."

"Terlalu formal."

"Gaara-_san_?" Gaara menggeleng. "Baiklah, Gaara."

Gaara tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk. Angin malam yang berhembus menusuk hingga ke tulang. Ia bangkit dari duduknya "Aku harus pergi. Tumpukan kertas sudah menungguku."

"Baguslah, aku juga ingin pulang. Tubuhku lelah sekali." Sakura ikut bangkit dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya, ia menguap karena mengantuk. "Aku akan kembali ke ruanganku. Hati-hati di jalan, Gaara_._ Selamat malam!"

Gaara menatap Sakura hingga menghilang di koridor rumah sakit. Ia membalikkan badan pergi dari taman, mulutnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Selamat malam juga, Sakura."

**Duarrr!**

**Duarrr!**

Suara ledakan itu membuat Gaara terkejut sekaligus membeku. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat setelah berbalik. Gedung yang ada di depannya mengeluarkan asap dengan kobaran api kecil.

Mata Gaara melebar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Para Shinobi dengan cepat mengevakuasi korban ledakan ke tempat yang lebih aman. Suara teriakan minta tolong dan tangisan anak-anak yang selamat menghiasi keadaan saat ini.

Sebagian besar bangunan rumah sakit hancur lebur yang membuat orang-orang tertimbun di sana. Hal itu membuat para Shinobi bekerja keras untuk menyelamatkan korban sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Lebih cepat!" Teriak Gaara pada Shinobi yang lewat. "Selamatkan pria itu, hentikan pendarahannya! Tutup luka di perutnya!"

Dokter mengangguk patuh mendengar perintahnya, mulai mengeluarkan cahaya pendar hijau dari tangannya. Semua dokter bekerja keras menyelamatkan nyawa korban yang selamat.

Kejadian tak terduga ini membuat Gaara sedikit kalang kabut, namun ia berusaha tenang menutup kekhawatirannya. Gaara membuang napasnya kasar. Api berhasil dipadamkan, menyisakan asap mengepul dan reruntuhan bangunan. Semua orang sudah dievakuasi ke tenda yang akan menampung mereka untuk sementara.

"Korban bertambah sepuluh orang, hanya luka ringan. Dan korban meninggal dua orang karena tertimpa reruntuhan bangunan." Seorang Shinobi melapor padanya. Gaara mengangguk.

**Boommm!**

Ia terkejut luar biasa ketika dentuman keras terdengar dari arah bangunan yang sudah runtuh. Gaara menyuruh Shinobi tadi agar tetap waspada sementara ia berlari mendekati asal suara tersebut.

Matanya menatap sekeliling dengan teliti. Sebuah bongkahan bangunan dengan ukuran sedang bergerak pelan tak jauh darinya. Ia mengangkat dan menyingkirkan bongkahan tersebut. Gaara kembali dibuat terkejut.

"Sasuke!"

Gaara membantu bungsu Uchiha itu berdiri. Pakaian rumah sakitnya penuh debu. Napasnya memburu karena kelelahan. Pelipisnya sedikit berdarah.

"Sakura," lirih Sasuke.

Belum sempat Gaara bertanya, suara tawa seseorang membuat kepalanya teralihkan. Tak jauh di depannya seorang pria dengan wajah yang ditutupi masker merangkul Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri. Punggung tangan kiri gadis itu mengeluarkan darah segar, membuat Gaara berpikir keras apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Ah, Uchiha sampah. Dasar lemah!" Tawanya kembali meluncur bebas.

Alis Sasuke menukik tajam, merasa tak suka. "Kau yang lemah. Beraninya menyerangku disaat aku belum pulih. Dasar pengecut!"

"Ya, mungkin bukan keberuntunganmu hari ini." Pria itu tersenyum miring dari balik maskernya.

"Beraninya kau masuk ke wilayahku! Lepaskan Sakura!" Gaara menggeram. Membuat segel tangan. "_Gokusa Maisõ_!"

"Terlalu lambat!"

Gaara mencoba memanipulasi pasir yang ada di bawah musuh. Ia mengendurkan tanah, bermaksud menangkap dan menenggelamkannya dalam pusaran pasir. Namun, pria itu berhasil melompat dan menghindar.

"_Suiton: Suiben_!"

Sebuah cambuk yang terbuat dari air membuat Gaara terbelalak. Dengan cepat ia merangkul Sasuke dan melompat menghindar mundur ke belakang. Sekarang jarak dirinya dengan musuh terpaut cukup jauh.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?"

"Sakura." Gaara dan Sasuke terkejut. "Aku menginginkan Haruno Sakura menjadi milikku. Dan aku sudah mendapatkannya."

Gaara menggeram tertahan ketika tangan itu mengelus pipi Sakura. Lalu pria itu menggendong Sakura, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura. Mencium pipi Sakura lembut.

Gaara tak tahu. Tapi ada sesuatu yang bergejolak aneh di dalam hatinya. Rasa tak suka dengan pri itu ketika menyentuh Sakura.

"Ah, kalian merasa cemburu karena aku mencium calon istriku, ya?"

Sasuke berdecih kesal.

"Aku berharap kalian datang ke pernikahan kami nanti, tapi kurasa itu tidak mungkin. Sampai jumpa!"

"Tunggu!"

"_Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu_!"

"_Suiton: Suijinheki_!"

Dinding air muncul saat Sasuke menyemburkan api lewat mulutnya. Ketika dinding air mulai luruh, pria itu dengan Sakura telah menghilang.

"Gaara!"

"Kankuro? Temari?"

"Para Shinobi mendengar suara pertempuran kalian dari sini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Temari menatap Gaara dan Sasuke khawatir. "Kalian baik-baik saja?"

Gaara mengangguk, melirik Sasuke yang terdiam dan menunduk. "Tapi Sakura diculik, Temari. Kita harus menyelamatkannya."

"Kita bahkan tidak tahu siapa pelakunya. Bagaimana bisa kita menyelamatkan Sakura?" Temari berdecak kesal. "Sebaiknya kita melapor pada Hokage, bagaimanapun juga ia berhak tahu mengenai kejadian ini."

"Tidak! Kita akan menyelamatkan Sakura sendiri. Aku sudah menyelidiki apa yang kau perintahkan, Gaara," ujar Kankuro. Ia berjongkok, menyentuh bahu Gaara. "Hokage sudah mempercayakan Sakura pada kita, tidak mungkin kita merusak kepercayaan mereka. Nama baik Desa Suna akan buruk di mata mereka."

Gaara menatap Kankuro serius. Kepalanya mengangguk. "Jadi bagaimana hasilnya?"

Kankuro menghela pelan. "Kau akan terkejut bila mendengarnya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Diletakkan tubuh Sakura di atas ranjang dengan hati-hati. Ia duduk di sampingnya, membenarkan letak rambut Sakura yang berantakan. Turun ke pipi dan mengusapnya, lalu berakhir dengan di bibir Sakura.

Bibir itu terlihat menggoda, membuatnya penasaran akan bagaimana rasanya. Ia memangkas jarak di antara dirinya dan Sakura. Mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Cantik. Kau hanya milikku."

Napasnya berubah berat dan ia memejamkan mata. Ketika bibir mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja, ketukan pintu membuat segalanya buyar. Ia tersadar.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan apa yang kau suruh. Pendeta juga sudah menyetujui, upacara akan dilaksanakan besok."

Pria itu bangkit. Mendekat ke arah sang gadis yang berdiri di ambang pintung. "Bagus. Aku ingin dia tampil cantik besok. Obati luka di tangannya, setelah itu ikat tangannya dengan benang chakra. Aku tidak ingin ada kesalahan sedikitpun."

Selepas pria itu pergi, mata _ruby _gadis itu menatap Sakura dengan sendu. Tangannya terkepal kuat di sisi tubuhnya, kemudian pandangannya berubah. Menyiratkan kebencian yang mendalam.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura_._"

* * *

**_Bersambung..._**

**Ps: Tadinya saya mau balik maret, tapi sekarang aja :v**

**Banyak yang terjadi sejak awal tahun hingga saat ini. Mulai dari rumah saya yang terkena banjir sampai home alone T_T**

**Terima kasih yang sudah mau menunggu :) Jangan heran ya, saya suka ganti-ganti username.**


End file.
